


I Hid My Lord In The Darkness Of The Earth

by toujours_nigel



Category: Beowulf - Fandom
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	I Hid My Lord In The Darkness Of The Earth

It is foolish of him to go alone to the dragon, and these, the men who remain outside, though they do it for love of themselves, yet show themselves wiser than their lord and yours. No armour can withstand a dragon, nor no man slay him, not even your lord, for mighty though he be, yet his is beard grey.

Yet he is your lord, and these men traitors that for love of themselves leave their lord to alone walk the weary way into outer darkness. He is your lord, and you have laid your head on his knees, and kissed his ring and hand and sworn to serve him. He is yours, your gold-giver, and leader, and lord, and though you know the world will turn without his hand on your head, yet you cannot believe it.

He is yours, and you his, spear-carrier, and shield-bearer, his sword-arm and thane. If he has sworn to protect you with his sword, yet so have you too sworn to hold him safe with sword and shield and flesh. If those that ride with you are traitors, you are not, and will go forth with him, if you cannot pull him back.


End file.
